In a stacked solid-state imaging device, crosstalk interference often occurs between upper and lower elements. To counter this problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which a metal layer is formed and joined to the uppermost layer of each of the elements to be stacked, and the metal layer is made to function as a shielding layer to reduce crosstalk between the upper and lower elements.